La Maldición
by IAmAmortentia
Summary: Estaba maldita McLaggen la había maldecido y ningún hombre que valorara su vida iba a cortejarla... Au :D NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK. ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

Hola quiero saber que piensan :D

La maldición

La chica suspiro de nuevo, se encontraba en las escaleras que daban a su casa, esa noche comenzaría la primera nevada... Lo que significaba otro año atrapada... Miro al parque y vio algunos niños corriendo suspiro de nuevo. Estaba atrapada no podía irse de ese lugar por que alguien necesitaba de ella, se froto las manos y se fijó en el pequeño de siete años, su bebe también tendría esa edad, tal vez y sólo Tal vez ella estaría en ese parque cuidándole... Pero no era así... Nada de lo que soñó alguna vez se hizo realidad... A los 16 comenzó todo su infierno...

Ella era un chica tímida que no tenía muchas amigas pero sus amigas eran las más populares lo que le daba un estatus aunque ella fuera tímida, callada y más bien algo matada nadie se metía con ella pues tenía a sus amigas, como en todo pueblo las personas se conocía de toda la vida y te hacías de una reputación, ya sea buena o mala, ella formaba parte del grupo de las buenas, pero el... No... Ese joven de 18 años que se paseaba por el pueblo con una moto y tenía fama de rompe corazones tenía fama de malo, pero eso no impedía que ella así como la mitad del pueblo estuvieran enamoradas de el.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches señora Sprout, si viene a ver a mi madre no se siente muy bien...-

-Oh... No importa querida... Sólo venía a decirte que el doctor ya no esta con nosotros-

-Se fue-

-Así es-

-Y cuando regresa- pregunto angustiada, un pueblo sin médico que estaba a dos horas de un hospital no era buena señal y menos con una madre enferma

-Oh querida tu siempre tan despistada... Esta muerto... Jamás va a regresar-

-no puede ser... Que pasará ahora... Nos quedaremos sin médico-

-Bueno linda dicen... No me hagas mucho caso, pero dice que vendrá su hijo...-

-Tenía hijos-

-Pues yo no se... Pero el nuevo médico dicen que se llama Bilius Jr-

-Y cuando llega-

-Una semana como mínimo... Mira ahí va la señora Duff debo hablar con ella... Que estés bien- y se fue a seguir regando la noticia... La joven castaña miro al cielo y pidió que ese doctor llegara pronto su madre no podía permanecer sin un médico cerca. Se levantó y sacudió la nieve entro en la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre para contarle la noticia

-pobre doctor...-

-Si es una lastima...-

-Y su hijo es... Joven-

-No se-

-Hija... Tal vez es soltero-

-mamá por favor, ya sabes que ese tema esta cerrado -

-pero el no sabe... Tal vez-

-No mamá, si fuera soltero que lo dudo seguramente le contarán mi condición, y entonces el me evitara como el resto de los hombres-

-eso no es cierto-

-Por favor... Basta... Voy a dormir... Te quiero- beso su mejilla y camino a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama y suspiro mientras recordaba su pasado.

Era un milagro o al menos eso pensó la chica cuando él se acercó a hablar, aquella tarde en el parque hablaron por horas y al final la llevo a su casa (más bien cruzaron la calle) al despedirse le pidió una cita ella acepto y así fue como su vida cambio, se enamoró aún más durante los siguientes cinco meses, el se volvió su novio y ella se volvió la chica más envidiada de todo el pueblo, en su cumpleaños 17 sucedió, se entregó a él después de esa primera vez se volvió una rutina y lo inevitable paso... Se embarazó cuando tenía 18 dejo de vivir con sus padres y se trasladó con él, pero nada fue mejor... Fue una pesadilla los ocho meses que duro su embarazo se vio obligada a satisfacerlo en todos los aspectos a cambio de dejarla terminar la preparatoria, cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo el primer golpe llego... La causa el no pudo eyacular y la culpo a ella... Por estar según sus propias palabras "gorda" después siguieron más y más golpes, siempre era cuando estaba borracho al siguiente día él pedía perdón lloraba y juraba no volverlo a hacer, pero eso jamás era cumplido el amor que ella sentía se evaporo y en su lugar llego el miedo... A los ocho meses cuando llego exigiendo su derecho de marido y ella se negó él la golpeo hasta cansarse cuando por fin se detuvo y salió de la casa la joven estaba bañada en sangre como pudo llamo al médico y fue trasladad al hospital, una semana después cuando despertó y supo que su bebe estaba en los cuneros luchando por su vida tomo la decisión se armo de valor y lo denuncio, un mes después su bebé perdió la batalla y su novio desapareció del pueblo y de su vida, paso un año para que ella volviera a sonreír consiguió trabajo en la biblioteca y trato de juntar los pedazos de su corazón, su bebé era un recuerdo que la alentaba a ser mejor persona pero su vida amorosa murió lentamente tuvo tres pretendientes el primero un amigo de la infancia Seamus quien rápidamente perdió el interés después de un accidente, el segundo un recién llegado al pueblo un año después se había ido sin decir adiós el tercero y último cuando tenía apenas 22 y estaban apunto de formalizar murió, nunca supieron cual fue el motivo. Pero así fue como nació el mito, Hermione Granger estaba maldita McLaggen la había maldecido y ningún hombre que valorara su vida iba a cortejarla. Primero pensó irse del pueblo pero entonces su padre murió y su madre callo en depresión y ella se vio atada... Sus amigas las populares se olvidaron de ella y básicamente sólo tenía dos amigos de su edad los demás eran adultos. Ningún joven le hablaba nunca por que podría contagiarlos con su maldición.

La castaña se giró en su cama intentado dormir mañana será otro día pensó positivamente

...

-Estas seguro- pregunto un pelirrojo

-Si... Me voy- suspiro subiendo otra caja a su auto. Su vida había cambiado el día anterior cuando les llamaron de aquel pueblo el cual jamás había visitado diciendo que su tío estaba muerto había dejado una carta que le leyeron por teléfono donde básicamente decía que le dejaba su casa y su clínica a él, el único doctor de la familia, en un principio se negó, un día después lo pensó bien... Tenía 26 años prácticamente estaba solo después de terminar su residencia podía ejercer, sus planes habían sido ir a Londres y vivir ahí con su esposa, claro ya no tenía ni novia pues la rubia que seria su esposa lo pensó mejor y prefirió ser sólo amigos o eso fue lo que le dijo una semana antes de la boda, el no estaba particularmente triste pero su estado era desorientado, por eso decidió aceptar ser el nuevo doctor de aquel pueblo que según palabras de su tío era mágico, alguna vez le pregunto por que se quedo para siempre el dijo simplemente me enamore, jamás específico de que o de quien se había enamorado. No importaba en realidad el probaría un año vivir ahí, ejercer su profesión y ver que pasaba, así fue como emprendió un viaje de cinco horas hacia el pueblo que sería su hogar por un año.

Dos días habían pasado desde que el doctor Bilius los había dejado, Hermione lo conocía muy bien pelirrojo y divertido, gracias a él estaba viva y su muerte le había dolido, paso por su clínica y la vio abierta entro pensando que el nuevo doctor ya estaba ahí

-Buenos días- dijo a Minerva la encargada del lugar

-Buenos días señorita Granger-

-Ya llego el doctor-

-No... Aún no-

-Vienes a ve si lo puedes pescar- pregunto en su espalda Pansy, quien fuera alguna vez su amiga -Muy desesperado de tu parte si pides mi opinión- Hermione suspiro estaba cansada de defenderse de esos ataques

-Que tengas buen día Minerva-

-Nos vemos linda- salió del lugar y subió a su bicicleta rumbo a la salida del pueblo donde un río nacía se detuvo para sentarse en una piedra cerro los ojos y sintió el aire en el rostro

-Hola- abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba un pelirrojo muy guapo

-Hola-

-Eres de por aquí- pregunto el hombre mirando a la chica de arriba abajo

-Si...-

-Sabes si falta mucho para el pueblo... Muero de sed-

-Puedes tomar mi agua-

-Gracias- tomo la botella y se la tomo -Quieres que te lleve al pueblo-

-No gracias...-

-Me tome toda tu agua... Vamos déjame hacer eso por ti-

-Y mi bici-

-Cabe en mi camioneta- le dio una sonrisa tan hermosa que la castaña no pudo negarse, le devolvió la sonrisa y subió con el

-Por cierto soy Ronald Weasley... Dime Ron-

-Weasley... Tu eres hijo del doctor Bilius- el pelirrojo sonrió

-No... Era mi tío-

-Entonces tu eres médico-

-Si-

-Gracias a dios... Pensé que tendría que ir por uno-

-estas enferma-

-No... Yo no... Maldita que es muy diferente-

-perdón-

-Si ya te enterarás en cuanto lleguemos, mi madre es la enferma-

-Que tiene -

-depresión-

-Algún evento desencadeno eso-

-Si... La muerte de mi padre-

-Lo siento...-

-Esta bien... Mira ya llegamos- Ron comenzó a ver casa, árboles y flores, los habitantes comenzaron a mirar la camioneta.

-Es aquí- Ron estaciono la camiones se bajó y miro el letrero Clínica W bastante linda, el pueblo era bonito pensó y la compañía también lo era, bajo la bicicleta de la camioneta

-Gracias- dijo la chica...- bueno doctor Weasley-

-Ron... Dime Ron-

-Bueno... Nos vemos Ron- dijo subiendo a su bicicleta y avanzando

-Adiós- pensó en su nombre y callo en la cuenta que no se lo había dicho, observo como su cabello se movía con el viento, la observo hasta perderla de vista

-Wow...-

-bastante linda verdad-

-mande...-

-La chica... Esa castaña es bastante bonita-

-Si... La verdad es que si... Buenas tardes mi nombre es-

-Ronald Weasley lo se... Yo soy Minerva... Y básicamente seré la encargada de tu sobrevivencia-

-Gracias... Creo-

-Tu tío me hablo mucho de ti, espero quieras seguir pagándome, básicamente me dedicaba a administrar la clínica y a hacer de comer-

-Claro... No soy bueno en la cocina... Hay enfermera-

-Si...-

-Como funciona exactamente todo por aquí-

-Entremos... Y te lo diré, antes de que lleguen a querer organizarte una bienvenida- ambos entraron a la clínica y cerraron la puerta -cada tres meses el alcalde surte las medicinas, hay citas casi todos los días por que cerca de aquí otros pueblos no tienen médico a casi todos se les cobra algunos casos muy especiales no se les cobra pero yo te avisare... Debes atender partos y de más emergencias... Tu tío tenía un quirófano bien equipado...-

-Muy bien... La enfermera esta capacitada-

-Si... No te preocupes... Dime eres casado-

-Soltero...-

-Oh... Seguramente estas semanas tendrás muchas consultas falsas... Sólo por verte y hablarte de una prima o hija soltera... Eres un buen prospecto-

-Gracias... Creo... Y...- dudo si preguntar o no

-Hermione-

-perdón-

-La castaña... Se llama Hermione Granger y es soltera- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Gracias por el tour y la información-

-Ron... Deberías leer el expediente médico de Hermione... Tal vez escuches muchas cosas acerca de ella... Espero que como hombre de ciudad, no las creas... Esta puerta te lleva a la casa, hasta mañana la clínica abre a las 8am- la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió de la clínica Ron se quedo confundido que podrían decir de esa castaña... Entro a la casa y se maravillo, era hermosa tenía un jardín con muchos árboles y unas paredes enormes que impedían ver hacia afuera o Tal vez hacia dentro, como fuera la casa era muy bella... Se dirigió al que sería su cuarto marco a su madre y después de una hora en la que acomodó sus cosas decidió salir a dar una vuelta y buscar algo de comer camino por el pueblo bastante habitado camino al parque y entonces la vio de nuevo la castaña estaba sentada en una banca perdida en sus pensamientos camino decidido hacia ella pero alguien le corto el paso

-Hola...-

-Hola- dijo a la mujer

-Usted es el doctor Weasley verdad... Mucho gusto soy la señora Sprout-

-Mucho gusto-

-va a algún lugar...- Ron arqueo una ceja -puedo recomendarle la cabaña de Hagrid para cenar-

-Gracias... Nos vemos después- esquivo a la mujer y se dirigió a la banca

-Buenas noches Hermione- la castaña levantó la vista

-Hola Ron... Supongo que averiguaste mi nombre y mi fama-

-Sólo tu nombre... No confió en los rumores...Los cuales por cierto no he escuchado- Hermione sonrió -Sabes donde puedo cenar-

-Si en la cabaña de Hagrid... Esta por allá- dijo señalando la cabaña

-Quieres acompañarme-

-No... Tengo que regresar a casa...-

-Es una lástima... Me das tu teléfono... Eres la primera amiga que tengo aquí- Hermione sonrió

-Claro- se cambiaron números bajo las miradas de todos... El pelirrojo de fue a comer y la castaña entro a su casa

-Es lo máximo que vas a conseguir Hermione ser su amiga- dijo al aire

En la cabaña estaba sentado comiendo una hamburguesa, escucha a la gente cuchicheare

-Hola- dijo una rubia frente a el, Ron pensó que era una soltera tratando de llamar su atención

-Hola...-

-Eres Ron verdad...- el pelirrojo asintió -Soy Luna... Te vi hace un rato con Hermione... Ella es mi amiga... Espero no la hagas sufrir-

-Mi intensión no es hacer sufrir a nadie... Hermione es sólo mi primera amiga... Y ya que tu eres su amiga puedes ser mi segunda amiga... Aquí sólo hablan a mi alrededor pero casi nadie tiene el valor de hablar conmigo-

-Me caes bien... Ron...- la rubia se sentó y comenzó a hablar con él, a contarle como se manejaba el pueblo, las fiestas, tradiciones, clima, etc. etc. Después de una larga charla Ron acompaño a luna a su casa, cuando iba de regreso escucho a un grupo de mujeres hablar mientras el fingía no escuchar

-Viste a es loca con el doctor Weasley también debe estar interesada-

-Como Granger... Pobres-

-están desesperadas... Pero el doctor no debería hablar con ellas... Luna esta loca... Hasta se médica y la pobre Hermione... La maldición que tiene no podemos permitir que le pase algo al doctor por culpa de Hermione-

No escucho más y camino a su casa... Maldición era la tercera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que la castaña estaba maldita... No es que lo creyera pero que significaba realmente recordó las palabras de Minerva "deberías leer su registro médico" fue a la gaveta y comenzó a buscar... Lo encontró abrió el folder

-Hermione Granger... Tiene mi edad...- comenzó a leer enfermedades de niños y cuando llego a los 17 años leyó- embarazo de tres meses... Tiene un hijo...- continuo leyendo- hospitalización por golpes... Pero que demonios... Tenía ocho meses de embarazo- cerro el archivo y no quiso leer más, no quería saber más así... Quería escucharlo de ella, no creía absolutamente nada de la dichosa maldición.


	2. Amigos

Amigos

Un mes ya había pasado desde que el doctor Weasley había llegado al pueblo, como lo predijo Minerva había tenido muchas citas para hablar de alguna soltera, el pelirrojo sonreír e ignoraba toda insinuación. Pronto se hizo amigo de Hagrid, Luna y Hermione. Acerca de la maldición le habían llegado toda clase de rumores pero decidió ignorarlos hasta escuchar la historia de los labios de la castaña el ya se había encargado de decirle casi toda su vida estaba esperando una oportunidad para que ella confiará en él, sabía que detrás de esos ojos había una tristeza profunda el quería ayudarla sabía que con el tiempo ella confiaría en el, sería paciente, mientras tanto como cada semana el joven estaba parado afuera de la casa de la castaña, esta era una visita médica en toda regla por lo que el iba correctamente vestido  
-Hola- murmuro la castaña  
-Hola Hermione... Como esta-  
-Ya sabes- se sonrieron el pelirrojo paso al cuarto de su madre y comenzó a revisarla, la mayoría de las veces físicamente estaba bien pero su depresión era constante, cuando su madre comenzó a hablar de su padre Hermione supo que esa consulta sería larga por lo que decidió preparar la comida...  
Dos horas después Hermione entro al cuarto  
-Debiste detenerla- la escucho decir  
-No... Nuestra relación ya estaba muerta... Preferí seguir adelante- escucho al pelirrojo decir  
-Ya esta la comida- dijo la castaña, ambos vieron como su madre comía, cuando término ambos salieron del cuarto para que ella durmiera, aunque tomaba antidepresivos hacia dos semanas que Ron le había reducido la dosis quería sacarla de esa depresión por que sabía que aunque no lo expresaba ha Hermione le dolía mucho el estado de su madre  
-Gracias... Por no desesperante... Ya se que esa historia ya te la sabes-  
-No hablamos de tu padre-  
-¿no?-  
-No. Bueno en un principio pero después Hablamos de mi... Bueno Hermione me voy- tomo su bata del sillón  
-Espera... Come... Por lo menos...-  
-No quiero molestarte-  
-No Lo haces... Siempre como con Luna pero parece que no vendrá Vamos Ron-  
-Esta bien- pasaron a la mesa y comieron hablando de Luna, Hermione estaba muy segura acerca de tres cosas: la primera Ron era muy guapo y divertido, la segunda ella no debía enamorarse de él y la tercera Ron estaba interesado en Luna ella lo presentía. Y precisamente ese día Hermione estaban muy triste... Se cumplían 7 años desde que su bebé se había ido el pensarlo le llenó los ojos de lágrimas  
- Hermione-  
-Disculpa... Me quede pensando- Ron fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, la castaña salió y después de unos minutos regreso con Luna detrás de ella.  
- Hola pelirrojo-  
-Hola- contesto -creo que ya me voy -  
-No... Espera-  
-Esta bien... Luna tengo pacientes... Nos vemos mañana en la cabaña de Hagrid- las chicas se despidieron de el, la rubia se sentó y comieron en silencio  
-Hermione- la chica levanto la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos -Oh... Linda- dijo la rubia  
-Lu... Mi bebé...- rompió en llanto  
-Lo se... Shh- como pudo la rubia condujo a su amiga a su habitación la acostó en la cama mientras ella seguía llorando, poco tiempo después calló dormida. La rubia suspiro y bajó a limpiar la cocina, cuando estaba por terminar escucho el grito de su amiga corrió a su cuarto y la encontró bañada en sudor  
-Noooo... Por favor ya...-  
-Hermione- la toco y sintió su frente ardiendo, tomó su celular marcó el número  
-Hola-  
-Déjame por favor-  
-Shhh... Despierta... Ron-  
-Luna-  
-Noooo-  
-Estas bien-  
-Ven... Es Hermione- no esperó más y colgó, mientras el pelirrojo corría hacia la casa de la castaña tardo 7 minutos en llegar mientras Luna tomo agua  
-Por favor- decía la castaña -No más-  
-Shhh vas a estar bien- la rubia lloraba mientras colocaba trapos húmedos en su frente  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo  
-No se...- la rubia lloraba -Esta hablando... Y tiene temperatura-  
-debe estar delirando- Ron quito a la rubia y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que estaba haciendo Luna pero agregando algo en el agua, además de comenzar a hablarle  
-Hermione... Me escuchas-  
-No... No es cierto... Por favor...no- la rubia lloraba en silencio, sabía que esas palabras eran del momento en el que le dijeron a la chica que su bebé estaba muerto, ella estaba ahí. Poco a poco la castaña dejo de hablar  
-Ya ni tiene fiebre-  
-Por que le pasó eso...-  
-Podría ser un lapso de nervios o tristeza- dijo mirando a la chica -Necesito que me hagas un favor...-  
-El que quieras...-  
-Ve con Minerva dile que no daré más consultas por hoy que las programe para mañana-  
-Claro- la rubia salió de la casa en silencio. El pelirrojo suspiro y comenzó a limpiar  
-Lu... Luna-  
-Hola- se acercó a la cama  
-Rooon... Que haces aquí-  
-Tuviste una crisis...- se miraron a los ojos los ojos de la castaña se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas  
-oye...- dijo mientras le tocaba la mano -que pasa-  
-Nada... Yo...-  
-Lo siento-  
-No lo hagas... Es mi trabajo... ¿qué sucede?-  
-Yo...- las lágrimas seguían saliendo  
-Confía en mi, somos amigos- ella miro sus ojos azules  
-Seguramente ya lo sabes... Pero eres lo suficientemente educado para decírmelo-  
-Te dije cuando llegue aquí... No creo en lo que se dice por ahí- apretó su mano la abrazo, Hermione lo miro de nuevo y sintió algo inexplicable mientras sus brazos la tenían agarrada, suspiro  
-Cuando tenía 16... Me enamore de un chico llamado Cormac el era mayor que yo todo un rebelde salimos por más de 1 año hasta que yo quede embarazada... Él- la voz se le rompió -me golpeaba... Por todo y yo no sabía que hacer... Como escapar... El amor se transformo en odio y miedo... Pero cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo me golpeo tanto que casi me mata... Tu tío me llevo al hospital y mi bebé- ahogo un llanto, Ron la abrazo más fuerte mientras ella lloraba -mi bebé quedo en coma... Por un mes... Hoy... Hace 7 años murió- susurro en los brazos del pelirrojo, el hombre le acaricio el cabello - es mi culpa-  
-No... Linda... Mírame- Hermione subió la cabeza -Eso no fue tu culpa... Ese imbécil no tenía por que golpearte por ningún motivo... Él es el único culpable... No tu...-  
-Pero yo tenía que-  
-No... Estabas atrapada... Entiendo lo que debe ser vivir preocupada por todo lo que se dice de ti... Lo entiendo y no debes culparte por ello... Tuviste una mala experiencia pero eso no significa que sea tu culpa- Hermione abrazo a Ron muy fuerte -Gracias... Por escucharme... Esto te dará puntos para conquistar a Luna-  
-Yo... A Luna... No... Hermione... Lu es sólo mi amiga... Estaba pensando en ella para mi hermano... A mi no me interesa ella como novia... Creérmelo- le dijo acariciando su rostro  
-Oh... Sólo... Pensé que... Lo siento-  
-Esta bien... Quieres dar un paseo... Vamos anímate-  
- pero acabo de tener una crisis no-  
-Si... Levántate y vamos-  
- esta bien...- antes de irse comprobó que su madre estuviera dormida, la medicación la tenía en ese estado hasta el siguiente día, salió con el pelirrojo se subió a su camioneta y este arranco hasta la cascada  
-Que hacemos aquí...- pregunto la castaña va a anochecer  
-Vengo aquí a pensar... El sonido del agua cayendo relaja... Además de eso- señalo al cielo, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos - tu ya me contaste tu historia yo te contare la mía si quieres-  
-No debes hacerlo como pago-  
-No... Lo hago por eso...lo hago porque quiero... Quieres escuchar- la castaña asintió -Yo iba a casarme... Mi novia se llama Lavander... Estábamos apunto de casarnos, creo que hubiera sido un error terrible no nos amábamos... Ella estuvo muy obsesionada conmigo desde la escuela... Es muy bonita... No se... simplemente comenzamos una relación y sucedió-  
-Por qué no te casaste-  
-Ella se arrepintió... Una semana antes-  
-Oh lo siento-  
-yo no... Gracias a eso estoy aquí... Contigo- acaricio su rostro el corazón de Hermione se aceleró se estaban acercando cuando escucharon un golpe en la camioneta, Hermione se alejó y ahogó un grito  
-Que demonios-  
-Mejor vámonos- dijo la castaña  
-Claro...- emprendieron el camino de regreso cada uno en sus pensamientos "iba a besarme" pensaba la castaña " maldito ruido... Por poco y la beso" pensaba el pelirrojo. Al llegar a la casa de la castaña se despidieron de un beso, Ron regreso a la clínica y encontró a Minerva con un hombre mayor  
-Buenas noches...-  
-como esta-  
-bien...-  
- debe ser el día-  
-Pobre Hermione- Dijo el hombre mayor  
-Señor Weasley... Le presento a Albus es dueño de la librería donde trabaja Hermione-  
-Hola... Hermione me ha hablando de usted-  
-Lo mismo digo... Hermione es una joven muy valiosa... Aún con su pasado-  
-Lo se...-  
-Que sabes Ron...-  
-Que es valiosa... Y su pasado... Ella me lo contó-  
-Me parece bien... Que lo sepas de ella... Y no de un puñado de chismosas-  
-Bueno... Minerva nos vemos... Doctor Weasley-  
-Buenas noches- ambos entraron a la clínica- así que ya sabes la maldición-  
-No... Eso no... No me lo dijo y no creo tener el valor para preguntarle...-  
-te lo diré... Después de recuperarse de la pérdida de su bebé ella tuvo tres relaciones... La primero término por que no era el indicado, la segunda después de un accidente el se fue del pueblo sin decir adiós... La tercera y la peor de todas fue Viktor, el le devolvió la esperanza el la amaba mucho pero murió... Ella quedo desolada y la gente comenzó a decir que ella estaba maldita, que nunca podría ser feliz-  
-Esas son tonterías... No puede pensar eso... Es tonto-  
-Tal vez lo es... Pero los que nacieron aquí lo ven normal... Ella ha estado mal desde la pérdida de su bebé, no puedes culparla por pensar que es verdad que hay algo malo en ella...-  
-Supongo... -  
-Docto Weasley- gritaron afuera. El pelirrojo salió corriendo a atender a su paciente en la mente tenía solo un pensamiento "la maldición era una completa estupidez" y el iba a comprobarlo, la conquistaría ya tenía una gran ventaja... eran amigos.


	3. No me interesa

Buenas noches, días o tardes :D

Espero que les guste…

No me interesa

Corría el mes de julio y el doctor Weasley estaba completamente adaptado a la vida en el pueblo, conocía a todos por su nombre, sabía las historias de casi todas sus pacientes mayores, jugaba fútbol con los pequeños y había traído tres bebés al mundo. Su rutina era muy fácil daba consultas por la mañana comía y después daba consultas hasta las 5 a menos que fuera una emergencia después iba a correr por los límites del bosque pasaba al río a darse un baño y se veía con Hermione en el parque cuando su madre era visitada por su mejor amiga de vez en cuando Luna los acompañaba, todo el pueblo murmuraba acerca de su amistad, Ron estaba cada día más interesado en la castaña algunas veces tomaba sus manos o besaba su mano como tratando de mandar un mensaje, la castaña poco a poco comenzaba a reír más y trataba de no demostrar su deslumbramiento por el pelirrojo, los dos estaban negando su atracción. El doctor Weasley se encontraba hablando por teléfono

-no... Mil veces no-

-Vamos... Sólo será el verano... Es por mi carrera-

-Por que debe ser aquí... No existen otras ciudades-

-Vamos Ron...-

-Te odio... Enana... Cuando llegas-

-Te amooooo... En tres días... Gracias… gracias nos hablamos bye bye-

-loca-

-me hablas a mi-

-Luna... No claro que no... Era a mi hermana... Va a venir todo el verano, dos meses soportándola-

-Es bueno saber que la quieres-

-Y lo hago... Pero esta loca... Eso no podemos negarlo...-

-Eso lo juzgare yo... Vengo a invitarte a una comida-

-Hoy...-

-Si... No creo que tengas pacientes todos van a estar cerca de la casa de Dumbledore...-

-Que se festeja...-

-Recuerdas a Lily Potter-

-Si... La mejor amiga de la madre de Hermione-

-Exacto... Bueno ella tiene un hijo... Harry viene después de años... Eso celebramos-

-por que se fue...-

-Por que fue a estudiar a la ciudad después se quedo ahí tiene casi siete años sin venir aquí... Cuando vivía por aquí era el mejor amigo de Hermione... Todos pensábamos que terminarían casados y con hijos -Ron se tensó Luna lo noto y sonrió -pero No... Bueno vas o no... Es a las 4 te veo ahí- No espero respuesta y se fue. A las cinco el pelirrojo dudo en ir o no, al final la curiosidad lo venció camino hasta la casa y entro.

-Ron... Hola... Pensé que no venías-

-Al final tenías razón no hubo pacientes...-

-te lo dije- murmuro - mira ahí esta Hermione- el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y miro a la castaña con un vestido azul se miraron y sonrieron.

-Hola doctor Weasley-

-Hola y el anfitrión-

-no ha llegado... Lily esta nerviosa... Piensa que algo malo le paso...-

-No lo creo... Como se llama-

-Hermione- gritaron, todos miraron al joven no tal alto pero si muy guapo con lentes, Hermione corrió

-Harry- grito cuando los jóvenes estuvieron cerca el hombre cargo a la castaña la abrazo y beso en las mejillas

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo el joven, el pelirrojo se tensó miro la escena hasta que poco a poco deshicieron el abrazo y el joven de lentes comenzó a abrazar a todos, 30 minutos después Hermione camino con él hasta Ron

-Ron... Él es el anfitrión... Harry-

-Mucho gusto... Ronald Weasley- apretaron sus manos

-Hola... Hermione me hablo de ti... Siento lo de tu tío...-

-Descuida... Así que vienes para quedarte...-

-No... Sólo dos meses mis primeras vacaciones en siete años ya extrañaba estar por aquí...-

-Me imagino... Que haces en la ciudad-

-Soy abogado... Hermione debió estudiar eso... No yo-

-Claro... Yo era la come libros...- todos rieron, hablaron mucho tiempo, Ron estaba algo resentido, cuando Hermione se despidió el pelirrojo se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, Harry los acompaño pero el iba adelante con la madre de Hermione hablando

-así que... Harry... Y tu... Casados y con hijos-

-de donde has oído eso...-

-Ya sabes aquí vuela la información-

-pensé que no creías en chismes-

-Y no los creo... Simplemente... El abrazo- Hermione arqueo una ceja -olvídalo-

-Harry es sólo mi amigo... Cuando paso todo lo que paso... Él ya vivía en la ciudad, vino a verme... El organizo la búsqueda de McLaggen quería llevarme con él a la ciudad para que yo pudiera olvidar... Me apoyo mucho... Es mi mejor amigo... Hablamos cada semana-

-Tu mejor amigo...-

-Si- Hermione rió divertida -Entonces... Viene tu hermana-

-parece que no soy el único que escucha chismes-

-Hermione... Regreso a la fiesta... Mañana te veo si-

-Claro Harry adiós- se despidieron con un beso

-Adiós... Ron... Mucho gustos... Cuida a Hermione-

-Claro... Adiós Harry- el joven se perdió en la oscuridad -Luna me lo dijo- respondió la chica

-Si viene a escribir su tesis o eso me dijo-

-Ella es la que estudia periodismo no-

-Si... La jugadora profesional-

-Será divertido tener más pelirrojos por aquí-

-Seguramente... Bueno debes entrar...-

-Claro... Adiós- se acercó a su mejilla pero el pelirrojo decidió hacer un movimiento más claro, giro la cabeza y sus labios se juntaron, el beso fue lento hasta que ella se alejó

-Yo... Lo siento... No- murmuró la castaña alejándose dio media vuelta y se fue.

Dos días después del beso Ron estaba confundido... Hermione no había llegado al parque, ni había respondido las llamadas o mensajes, el pelirrojo estaba desesperado debía hablar con alguien... Pero no sabía con quien... Estaba en la banca del parque perdido en sus pensamientos

-hola Ron- levanto la vista y el joven de ojos verdes lo miraba un pensamiento se le cruzo en el camino

-Harry- grito

-Hola...- dijo confundido

-Oye... Tienes tiempo... Quisiera hablar contigo-

-Claro... No tengo ningún plan... Quieres que hablemos aquí-

-No... Mejor vamos a otro lugar- ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la casa de Ron ya adentro el pelirrojo saco dos cervezas

-Así es como se generan amistades- murmuro Harry

-Claro... Salud- bebieron la cerveza hablando de cosas sin importancia por la tercer cerveza Harry pregunto -no me trajiste aquí para hablar de fútbol verdad-

-No... Quiero hablar de Hermione-

-Lo sabía-

-Que cosa-

-Estas interesado en ella... Lo vi en tus ojos cuando la abrace y bese... Querías golpearme... Lo entiendo-

-lo siento... Es que pensé... No importa-

-Descuida... Que sucede-

-La otra noche la bese...-

-Vaya...-

-Pero ella escapo y ahora no quiere ni hablarme-

-Por eso esta inventando todas esas salidas tontas- murmuró para si -debes entenderla... Ya escuchaste acerca de la estúpida maldición-

-Si...-

-eso es lo que la asusta... No lo crees ¿verdad?-

-Harry... Nací en la ciudad... No creo en tonterías-

-me da gusto saberlo... Por qué te enfrentarás a muchos problemas por ese estúpido mito... Hermione esta muy afectada... Creo que la muerte de Viktor hizo que su confianza decayera-

-que hago... Le doy su espacio o la busco-

-Búscala... Es más ve... Ahora... No aceptes un no por respuesta...-

-Si... Eso haré... Te quedas en tu casa- el pelirrojo se levantó y camino a la puerta

-Ron- grito Harry

-Que-

-No la hagas sufrir por que te mato-

-Entendido- corrió a la casa de la castaña, toco la puerta como loco cuando la abrieron entro sin permiso

-que demonios-

-Hermione- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, giro para quedar frente a frente

-Ron... Que- pero no término de hablar pues el pelirrojo la tomo entre sus brazos la beso con tanta intensidad que la levantó del piso... Al principio se quedo paralizada pero su cuerpo fue relajándose y devolvió el beso, hasta que su mente recupero control y lo alejó

-no-

-¿por qué?-pregunto con su frente pegada a la de ella atrapando su cintura

-yo... No...-

-Niega que esto es mutuo... Vamos atrévete-

-Roon... Yo no quiero lastimarte-

-por que habrías de lastimarme-

-Estoy maldita lo recuerdas- dijo bajando la mirada

-Esas son idioteces... Mírame- suplico

-Pero-

-No me interesa... Esto es real puedo sentirlo... Déjame intentarlo... Quiero... Devolverte la sonrisa... Déjame amarte... Acepta ser mi novia...-

-Roon-

-Buenas noches- murmuro un hombre saliendo del cuarto de su madre. Ron soltó a la castaña

-Buenas noches Albus-

-Hermione me permites unas palabras-

-Claro- la castaña camino a la cocina siguiendo al hombre

-Mi mamá esta bien-

-esta perfecta... Me preocupas tu...-

-Yoo-

-Si... Disculpa pero no pude evitar escuchar y ver las intensiones del joven Weasley, me parece sincero y me parece también que estas asustada-

-aterrada... No quiero lastimarlo... Como a los demás-

-linda eso que sucedió no fue tu culpa... No debes dejar que el miedo maneje tu vida... Ya lo hizo una vez y no saliste bien librada-

-Pero... Siento algo aquí- se toco el pecho -cuando esta conmigo... Nunca lo había sentido... Y creo que es tan real que me da miedo perderlo... Si abro mi corazón y es verdad que estoy maldita-

-No lo estas... Debes darte una oportunidad- sin decir más salió de la cocina y camino a la sala -Doctor nos vemos mañana recuerde que tengo mi chequeo-

-Claro Albus nos vemos mañana- el hombre salió dejando solos a ambos

-Roon...-

-Dime...-

-tengo miedo-

-No lo tengas- le dijo acercándose y abrazándola ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y suspiro

-Yo...-

-Que quieres...-

-Intentarlo... Quiero enamorarme- susurro y después lo beso

-Lo haremos... No te vas a arrepentir-

-Espero-

-Eres oficialmente la novia del doctor Weasley- dijo besándola de nuevo...

Acordaron ser discretos hasta saber que las cosas funcionaban, Ginny llego al día siguiente convirtiendo la casa en un torbellino, un mes después ya era amiga de Luna y Hermione, así como se gano el regaño de Ron por coquetear con Harry, una semana después de la llegada de Ginny... Ron ya la quería lejos, entre sus consultas y su noviazgo clandestino tenía poco tiempo para quejarse

-No Ginny...-

-Pero todo se ve viejo... Hermione Dile-

-a mi me gusta...-

-Vamos... Déjame remodelar-

-No... Enfócate en tu tesis no te he visto escribir ni una letra-

-Que aburridos...- salió de la casa

-Weasley- grito el pelirrojo, fue ignorado por la mujer, suspiro -Y tu mamá...-

-Esta con Lily- el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla despacio disfrutando de su cercanía, ella lo abrazo por el cuello

- si quieren regreso después- dijo Harry recargado en el marco de la puerta, los jóvenes se separaron lentamente algo avergonzados -Harry- murmuro la castaña

-Hermione- respondió -Así que... Debo asumir que están juntos...-

-Yo...- dijo Ron

-Si... Lo estamos- susurro la castaña

-pues... Felicidades...- dijo abrazándolos

-Gracias-

-Venía a hablar contigo Ron-

-Yo los dejo...- la castaña se giró y beso al pelirrojo -adiós Harry-

-adiós- la castaña salió -Felicidades... Espero funcione-

-Yo también lo espero... Creo que me estoy enamorando- Harry sonrió

-Ron... Vengo a hablar contigo-

-Dime...-

-Es sobre tu hermana... No se como decirte esto...-

-Que- gruño

-Ella me gusta... Me interesa... Quisiera saber si no hay problema en intentar algo con ella... Si tu estas de acuerdo- el pelirrojo comenzó a reír -por que te ríes tiene novio-

- es que es gracioso que vengas a decirme esto... Y honestamente te lo agradezco-

-Bueno... Debía ser honesto y decirte las cosas de frente me caes bien y la amistad comienza con la confianza-

-Pues gracias... Por mi no te detengas-

-Perfecto-

-Sólo no la lastimes o te parto la cara-

-Anotado-

Enviado desde mi iPad

Estoy apresurando un poco la relación en saltos de tiempo por que lo mas interesante viene ya con la relación espero que les guste :D

GRACIAS POR LEER :D


	4. Conociendo a la Familia

Espero que les guste…

Feliz día del amor y la Amistad :D

Como regalo Capitulo Doble

Conociendo a la familia

Corría el mes de diciembre Ron estaba sentado junto a la castaña en silencio ambos con ropa de invierno... La castaña estaba particularmente nerviosa parecía ayer cuando se arriesgó a aceptar una relación con el pelirrojo, en esos meses su pelirrojo había demostrado ser un caballero divertido y encantador. Ginny se volvió su amiga tan rápido que ahora se contaban todo, más aún pues ella y Harry comenzaron una relación dos semanas antes de terminar el verano. En el pueblo las personas comentaban lo mucho que el doctor visitaba a Hermione, hasta que un mes atrás Ron se arto y sin su consentimiento la beso en el parque mientras todos murmuraban acerca de esto. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca, ya habían hablado acerca de formalizar ella ya tenia 28 y Ron estaba muy cerca de tenerlos y ambos no estaban para perder el tiempo, aunque en realidad su relación era con besos ardientes sin sobrepasar los límites Hermione se volvía insegura y asustadiza cuando las cosas de ponían más ardientes, Ron la respetaba y sabía que debían ir a su ritmo, pues imaginaba que las relaciones con su ex debieron haber sido horribles, sobre todo los últimos meses. Pero ahí estaban ambos sentados esperando la llegada de la familia Weasley para dirigirse a casa de los Potter donde la madre de Hermione ya los esperaba.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa-

-aja-

-Lo digo en serio... Todos van a adorarte-

-Al principio... Pero cuando escuchen mi historia... No te merezco quien va a querer alguien como yo para su hijo- susurro derramando una lágrima traicionera

-Mi amor... Mírame- la castaña volteó a verlo -Nadie va a juzgarte por tu pasado... Fue un error, todos los tenemos... Y yo soy el que no te merezco, te quiero... Eso es lo único que le va a importar a mi familia- la beso lentamente hasta que tocaron el timbre, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta mientras la castaña se quedaba atrás de el

-Ron- grito su madre en cuanto abrió la puerta -Hijo mío... Estas tan delgado...-

-Déjalo respirar Molly... Hola muchacho- dijo abrazando a su hijo mientras metía las maletas

-Y los demás-

-Sólo viene George con Angelina, Fred vendrá pronto se atrasó por trabajo y los demás no vienen-

-Bueno pasen-

-Hermanitoooo- grito un pelirrojo abrazándolo -¿como estas?-

-Muy bien gracias... Familia ella es mi novia Hermione... Amor ella es mi madre mi padre y mi hermano George, la que viene entrando es Angelina-

-mucho gusto-

-Oh hija Ginny y Ron me han hablando mucho de ti... Es un placer conocerte-la chica recibió un abrazo de la mujer

-Con que eres tu la que tiene enamorado a mi hijo... Bastante bonita-

-Arthur... Déjala en paz-

-Si me permiten decirlo eres un bombón- dijo un pelirrojo desde la entrada

-Fred- grito su madre - como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido-

-En moto- dijo sin preocupación abrazo a su cuñada -Mucho gusto- se separó de ella y abrazo a Ron

-muy bien hermanito... Vas mejorando-

-El es Fred Herms- dijo Rojo como un tomate -que no te confundan aunque es gemelo de George tienen sus diferencias -

-Mucho gusto- la castaña sonrió

-El gusto es mío-

-Bueno... Pasemos a sus cuartos para que dejen sus cosas y vayamos de una vez a casa de Harry- todos se pusieron en movimiento, aunque no era una cena formal todos se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron una hora después todos entraban a casa de los Potter donde Ginny y Harry ya los esperaban, después de las presentaciones y una cena donde hasta la madre de Hermione reía, todas las personas estaban animados y al final de la noche todos se llevaron bien, acordaron celebrar Navidad en casa de Ron y año nuevo a petición de la madre de Hermione sería en casa de los Granger, la castaña sabía que tenía un mes para congeniar con la familia de su novio lo cual la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se enteraran de todo.

Dos días después la castaña se encontraba en la cocina Weasley con Molly enseñándole la comida favorita de Ron, Angelina estaba sentada junto a ella con Luna a su lado

-Entonces que hacen para vivir- pregunto Angelina

-Bueno yo soy maestra en la escuela, me encantan los niños- respondió la rubia

-Yo trabajo con el abuelo de Harry en la biblioteca aunque en realidad es más como una obra de caridad que Albus hace por mi... Sólo debo ir tres días a la semana para acomodar los libros y cosas así...-

- y tu que haces-

-Yo soy psicóloga... Doy terapia-

-estas casada con el hermano de Ron- pregunto la rubia

-Si... No los has conocido verdad-

-No...-

- ya los conocerás. Y dime Hermione lo tuyo con mi cuñado va en serio- pregunto la morena

-Bueno... De mi parte si-

-Ya hablaron de hijos- pregunto Luna la castaña se tensó y recordó lo que vivió hace una semana

Flash Back

-entonces cuantos hijos... 1, 2, 3- pregunto el pelirrojo a la castaña

-como...-

-Si cuantos hijos-

-2 pero exactamente eso que tiene que ver con la cena con tus padre- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Tu no conoces a mi madre... Ella va a querer saber todo... Hablara contigo... Te preguntara todo... Después hablara conmigo y si nuestras respuestas no coinciden... Dios no quiero ni pensarlo- la castaña comenzó a reír -Me gusta cuando te ríes- dijo atrapándola en un abrazo, se acercó a ella besándola con mucha pasión, Ron la necesitaba cada vez más, quería dar el siguiente paso pero no se atrevía

- Roon- gimió Hermione cuando le besaba el cuello, comenzaron a avanzar directo a la cama, Ron se quitó su camisa las manos de Hermione estaban sobre sus hombros cuando la chica callo en la cama y el pelirrojo se puso sobre ella la chica sintió su erección cerca de ella eso la altero pero respiro y miro a los ojos al pelirrojo comenzaron a desvestirse se besaban con calma, cuando estaban completamente desnudos y Ron estaba a punto de penetrarla todo se transformo ella ahogo un grito

-por favor noooo... Nooo- comienzo a gritar y golpear al pelirrojo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Hermione- le dijo quitando su cuerpo encima y tomándola de los hombros

-No quiero... No me obligues otra vez... Por favor- tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía, el pelirrojo tomo sus muñeca

-Mírame... Hermione... Hermione- grito sacudiéndola fuertemente, la castaña abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar

-Nooooo- grito con frustración

-Perdón... Hermione yo-

-No... Yo... lo siento... Yo...-

-Shhh- le dijo acurrucándola en su pecho

-Perdón... Él... Maldita sea- grito la castaña visiblemente frustrada

-Tranquila...- acaricio su cabello mientras la chica lloraba, se quedaron en silencio por un rato... Ron tomo su playera y se la puso encima para darle más confianza a ella y así hacer que su mente dejara de pensar sexualmente mientras ella pasaba su cuerpo por la playera del pelirrojo, el se coloco su bóxer después de "vestirse" volvió a abrazarla con fuerza -Linda... Él... Te obligaba, verdad- pregunto Ron con un nudo en la garganta, cuando ella ya se había calmado

-Si...- murmuro -los últimos meses... Yo... No lo quería ya... Pero él no aceptaba negativas-

-Si pudiera... Lo mataba... Con mis propias manos- dijo apretando los puños

-Ya no importa...- dijo bajando la mirada

-Amor...- le dijo tomando su barbilla para subir su cabeza -La siguiente semana vendrán mis padre... Angelina que es mi cuñada... Ella es psicóloga... Podrías hablar con ella si tu quieres...-

-Se que esperas que suceda... siento no complacerte-

-No te disculpes... Yo puedo esperar toda la vida... Me preocupas... Tu-

-Lo voy a pensar... Gracias... Te quiero- el te amo se quedo atrapado en su garganta una parte de ella le decía que él era el indicado, otra parte le gritaba que se alejara

-y yo a ti- susurro mientras la volvía a abrazar

Fin del flash back

Hermione regreso a la realidad de golpe - si ya hablamos de hijos...- respondió sin emoción alguna, todos notaron ese cambio pero nadie dijo nada, tenían exactamente tres días de haber llegado al pueblo y en el mercado le habían informado a Molly y Angelina la maldición de Hermione

-¿Cuantos quieren?- pregunto Luna

- dos...- Hermione observo a las mujeres Molly la trataba de analizar su mirada le confirmo que ella ya se había enterado de la dichosa maldición

-es un buen número... Nosotros también queremos dos- dijo Angelina notando la tensión, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

-Luna... Que te parece si me acompañas a casa de Harry para buscar a Ginny-

-Claro- ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina dejando a Hermione con su suegra

-Entonces me darás dos nietos- murmuro Molly

-Bueno... Eso... Creo- Molly camino al lado de su nuera se sentó junto a ella

-Ron te contó que se iba a casar-

-Si-

-Lavander era una chica muy bonita, pero muy caprichosa... Siempre pensé que Ron se estaba conformando, entonces terminaron y el se fue... El fin de semana que fue a vernos por que llevo a Ginny a casa mire a mi hijo diferente, lo interrogue toda la tarde y finalmente me contó sobre ti, su mirada se ilumino, su sonrisa se amplió, supe que esta vez si que estaba enamorado... Ahora que te conozco se que te pasa lo mismo... Puedo verlo y sentirlo-

-Quiero mucho a su hijo señora-

-Molly, dime Molly-

-Creo que lo amo Molly y eso me asusta... Me asusta mucho-

-Entiendo... No soy una mujer que crea en los chismes... Tengo tres días aquí... Y ellas ya se encargaron de decirme toda tu vida- la chica bajo la cabeza - quisiera... Si tu quieres escuchar tu vida de tus labios- la castaña comenzó a relatar su historia, lloro, sonrió se lamentó y se culpó de nuevo

- y entonces llego su hijo-

-Vaya... Eres una mujer muy valiente...- tomo su mano

-Entiendo si no me quiere como nuera-

-Oh... Linda eres la mejor nuera que alguien podría tener... No me importa tu pasado, me importa la sonrisa de mi hijo cada que te mira, me importa ver la pureza de tu corazón... Eso es lo importante- la mujer abrazó fuertemente a joven tratando de transmitir amor, aceptación, cariño y admiración.

-Mamá ya está la comida- pregunto Ron entrando con su bata blanca mirando la escena

-Hola amor- dijo Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas

-Hola- le robó un beso a la chica y a su madre la abrazo

-Quítate la bata Ron- pidió su madre

-De que hablan- pregunto mientras colgaba la bata

-Hermione me esta contando cuantos nietos me van a dar- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Y que te parece... Dos no está mal o si-

-Está perfecto...- Ron noto los ojos rojos de Hermione pero no pregunto nada...

-Tu madre me esta enseñando a cocinar... Lo hará todos los días... Sí incendió la casa... Lo siento-

-vamos linda... Eso no pasara... Eres muy buena...-

-no lo creo... Mi madre me estaba enseñando antes de irme de casa... Cuando regrese lo intentamos otra vez hasta que mi padre se fue...-

-esta semana vas a aprender más... Y espero tu madre quiera unirse a nosotros...-

-Sería maravilloso...-

-Ya llegamos- dijo Ginny

-Y Luna-

-Se quedo cerca de aquí... Una alumna suya la detuvo-

-si lizz ya te dije que la tarea es para el primer día de clases-

-pero yo no se dibujar-

-para eso es la tarea- sonrió la rubia - y dime que haces afuera sin tu hermano...-

-Él esta con su novia...-

-Ya tiene novia... ¿Cómo se llama?-

-hanna-

-disculpe- la rubia se giró

-de casualidad sabe donde puedo tomar una cerveza- el chico pelirrojo y de sonrisa perfecta...

-Si... En la cabaña de Hagrid... Está por allá-

-Gracias señora- dijo el pelirrojo lamentando lo bella que era

-Es señorita...- murmuro Lizz

-Oh... Disculpe... Pensé que era tu mamá- sonrió el pelirrojo

-No... Ella es la maestra Lovegood... Yo soy su alumna Lizz McGuire-

-Oh... Mucho gusto señorita- le dijo a la pequeña

-Mi nombre es-

-Weasley- dijo Luna

-Como lo sabes- la rubia señalo su cabello

-Oh claro el cabello-

-Soy Luna amiga de Hermione-

-Oh... Mucho gusto linda-

-maestra... Debería acompañar al pelirrojo... Se va a perder-

-Que inteligente es tu alumna... Quieres acompañarme- la chica lo pensó... Ron tenía varios hermanos... Era ilógico que el precisamente fuera el casado

-yo... -

-vamos... Eres la primera chica linda que encuentro aquí...- sonrió seductoramente la rubia no pudo resistirse dejo de lado sus dudas

-está bien- caminaron en silencio entraron al local pidieron una cerveza y el pelirrojo comenzó a seducirla Luna no entendía que tenía ese hombre que todo lo que salía de sus boca era divertido reían y coqueteaban casi naturalmente era como sí pertenecieran el uno con el otro, una hora después él recibió una llamada

-era mi madre- le dijo cuando colgó -quiere que vayamos a comer-

-vayamos-

-claro... Así qué vamos- caminaron riendo en todo momento, el le contaba sus anécdotas y ella le contaba las suyas el trayecto se hizo corto y divertido para ambos al llegar a la casa de Ron entraron junto

-Debo bañarme... Te veo en un momento- dijo el pelirrojo, se acercó y besó la comisura de sus labios, para después salir disparado cuando él ya no estaba a la vista ella suspiró camino a la cocina

-hola- dijo a todos

-Dónde estabas Lu- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Estaba afuera- respondió

-oh... Bueno llegas a tiempo para comer... Sólo estamos esperando a mis otros hijos

-Molly déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa- dijo Hermione los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a poner la mesa al cabo de un rato Hermione, Angelina, Ginny y Luna estaban en la mesa de la cocina platicando mientras que Harry, Ron y Arthur estaban en la sala viendo un juego

-Ya termine de bañarme- dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegó Luna sonrió y lo miro el paso de largo sin hablarle se dirigió a Angelina y la beso

-Te hacia mucha falta hermanito- Luna abrió enormemente los ojos

-cállate enana...-

-Ella es mi amiga Luna... El es el hermano de Ron- el pelirrojo regreso juntó a ella le sonrió

-mucho gusto chica linda-

-igualmente- dijo con la voz ronca era todo lo que pudo aguantar -Voy al baño con permiso- se levantó y casi corrió al baño

- estúpida... Estúpida... Estúpida- se recrimino limpiando sus lágrimas -eres una tonta...- respiro profundo y decidió salir con la cabeza en alto. Mientas caminaba de regreso

-hola linda...-

-Eres un pendejo- le respondió

-Disculpa- el hombre no entendía nada, el coraje de la rubia iba en aumento ella se giró con lágrimas en los ojos

-crees que por ser de ciudad puedes venir a adquirir una amante-

-Que yo que-

-No te hagas idiota... Primero tratas de conquistarme y ahora llegas a besar a tu esposa como si nada... En mi cara- el hombre comenzó a comprender todo comenzó a reír fuertemente -y encima te burlas de mi pendejo pedazo de...- comenzó a golpearlo

-Hey Hey tranquila...- el pelirrojo rápidamente la tomo de los brazos y la giro

-Estas confundida... No llores... Mi hermano va a matarme por esto

-déjame... Suéltame... Voy a decirle a tu esposa-

-Decirme que exactamente- el hombre soltó a la rubia mientras esta se limpiaba las lágrimas y su mujer estaba cruzada de brazos con la ceja levantada

- es un mal entendido ella piensa que soy Fredy- dijo rápidamente antes que ocurriera algo peor

-Por que gritan- pregunto un pelirrojo bajando las escaleras la boca de la rubia se abrió

-Yo soy George... El es Fred... Él trato de conquistarte no yo- dijo lentamente conteniendo la risa

- oh por dios- dijo la rubia con el rostro color rojo -Lo siento mucho-

-Tranquila... Yo también hubiera reaccionado así si pensara que el que me conquisto llega a besar a su esposa- dijo Angelina, Fred llego juntó a ella y la abrazo - siento hacerte llorar... Vámonos linda no hay nada que ver aquí- George salió del pasillos con Angelina

-Luna lo siento... Pensé que sabías... tengo un gemelo-

-ya me di cuenta... No lo sabía- se separó de él -Que pena... Golpeé a tu hermano-

-Se lo merece... Vamos a comer- se sonrieron y caminaron a la mesa, todos los veían de manera curiosa

-esta cantando- Su madre estaba cantando no podía creerlo era año nuevo todos vendrían a cenar, Molly y su madre estaban en la cocina mientras que ella estaba con Angelina en su cuarto había decidido dos días atrás hablar con ella

-Nunca has pensando en llevarla a terapia...-

-Si... Pero ella no quiere-

-Las depresiones son así... Hay días buenos y malos... Pero no querías hablar de tu madre o si-

-No... Se qué los psicólogos no dan terapia a conocidos...-

-Quieres que te de terapia-

-no exactamente... Tengo un problema... Seguramente ya escuchaste acerca de mi maldición-

-Si... Tonterías si pides mi opinión-

-Bueno... Hace un tiempo... Ron y yo intentamos... Estar juntos... Pero... No pude-

-No te excita mi cuñado- pregunto naturalmente

-No es eso... No pude... Yo-

-¿por qué?-

-todo empezó bien... Pero... Cuando estaba apunto de... Tu sabes... Entrar... Me perdi en mis recuerdos...-

-Quieres contarme exactamente que recuerdo-

Flash back

Se miró al espejo... Ya tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo, su vientre se veía más grande pero en su cara no había una sonrisa hace más de dos semanas que no veía a sus padres, que decir de sus amigas ni siquiera podía hablar por teléfono, si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería así de infeliz se abría alejado... Pero ahora no podía. escucho la puerta abrirse

-Ya llegue- grito su marido ella salió del cuarto -Que haces- parecía tranquilo

-Estaba doblando la ropa... Vas a cenar-

-No... Ven aquí- la abrazo y toco su vientre -tu pecho está más grande- murmuro en su odio mientras tocaba su busto

-Si... Es por la leche- subió su vestido y tocaba sus piernas

-mmm... Quiero hacerte mía- gruño

-No... El bebé esta muy grande... Es incómodo... Cuando nazca ya...-

-Crees que voy a esperar 1 mes para reclamar mi derecho-

-no soy una propiedad-

-tu eres lo que yo quiera... No me hagas enojar... No quiero pegarte- la jalo hasta la cama - ahora cúmpleme-

-Noooo... Déjame-

...

Fin del flash back

- es natural que te suceda lo que te sucedió-

-Pero... Yo quiero solucionarlo-

-mi consejo sería que hagas terapia porque efectivamente yo no puedo dártela... No hay psicólogos aquí-

-Si... Pero cuentan todo a los demás-

-aunque no es lo normal... Puedo contactar a una colega... Ella dio terapia por skype-

-enserio... Creo que eso sería mejor que quedarme con mi miedo...-

-tranquila Hermione... Pronto estarás disfrutando de las habilidades de los Weasley... Te lo digo por experiencia... Vas a desear no levantarte de tu cama- ambas mujeres rieron

-Estas loca-

-Hey... Ya lo veras... George es uff... El mejor sexo de mi vida... Por eso me case con él-

-Y él jura que estas enamorada- ambas rieron.

-Que te parece sí bajamos-

-claro- ambas mujeres regresaron a la cocina a seguir ayudando, antes de que se dieran cuenta la casa de los Granger ya estaba repleta de gente todos charlaban animadamente Fred estaba haciendo reír a Luna mientras James y Arthur hablaban de fútbol, Ginny susurraba con Harry en una esquina, Molly su madre y Lily estaban en la cocina y ella estaba con George y Angelina el único que faltaba era Ron que estaba atendiendo una emergencia ya tenía una hora que se había ido, por suerte era precavido y siempre cargaba su maletín y bata

- crees que regrese pronto- le pregunto Angelina

-No lo se... Según entendí era un parto... Cuanto dura un parto natural-

-No lo se... Vamos a preguntarle a las señoras de la cocina- ambas mujeres caminaron a la cocina

-cuanto dura un parto- pregunto Angelina entrando las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas

-Bueno depende-

-De que exactamente señora Granger-

-Bueno... Si el bebé está listo...-

-Con todos mis hijos fueron casi 15 horas de trabajo de parto y 20 minutos de alumbramiento-

-Harry solo tardo 10 minutos-

-Hermione tardo 25 minutos-

-Y si son tan rápidos porque Ron no llega-

-Angelina pareciera que eres tu la novia - rió Molly

-Es que tengo hambre-

-últimamente siempre tienes hambre-

-eso me dijo George-

-Yo dije que-

-Que estoy comiendo mucho- dijo Angelina haciendo un puchero

-Eso... Si... Ya llegó Ron- Todos salieron de la cocina, el pelirrojo estaba despeinado y con sangre, nadie dijo nada

-Hola mi amor- le dijo besándola

-Hola-

- voy a usar tu baño-

-claro pasa... Te acompaño-

-Si- la cara del pelirrojo era de susto, caminaron hacia el baño, entro al baño y Hermione entro después de él, se quitó lo bata y se lavó las manos

-¿qué paso?-

-Hermione- el pelirrojo la miro asustado

-Que te pasa...-

-Lo siento me impresiono mucho lo que pasó con esta joven-

-ella está bien... Sus bebé está bien-

-Si... Estará bien- Ron la abrazo fuertemente -te amo... Nunca jamás volverás a sufrir... No sí puedo evitarlo- Hermione estaba confundida por sus palabras. Tocaron la puerta

- perdón por interrumpir pero Hermione Luna te esta buscando-

-claro Harry... Ahora regreso- se separaron y Hermione salió del baño

-estas bien Ron- el negó con la cabeza -¿qué pasa?-

-fui a atender a una mujer al siguiente pueblo...-

-Si un parto...-

-Si... Pero el parto no debía suceder hoy... Ella...- hizo un gesto - su marido la golpeo, si su vecina no hubiera llamado a la policía probablemente estaría muerta, cuando llegue estaba en el suelo tirada en un charco de sangre... Por eso vengó así de sucio... mientras la atendía en lo único que podía pensar era en Hermione... Al ver a esa mujer llorando y desesperada pensé en mi novia... Ella debía sufrir así- una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, Harry lo abrazo

- tranquilo hermano... Ella sufrió pero eso no puedes arreglarlo...-

-te juro que lo mataría-

-Bienvenido a la fila... Si ese imbécil regresa sería muy estúpido porque tendría una muerte segura... No pienses más en ello... Ahora ella está feliz y eso es lo único de debe importante, que serán juntos y se aman-

-Si... Tienes razón- se compuso su ropa y salió del baño para llegar a la sala todos lo miraron esperando una explicación del porque de la sangre

-siento la tardanza... Pero el parto se complicó un poco... Pero ella y su bebé están bien- las personas le sonrieron

-Que bueno hijo... Ahora todos a la mesa...- anuncio su suegra todos comenzaron a sentarse y empezaron a comer con pequeñas conversaciones y risas, después de dos horas todos estaban satisfechos

-Creo que lo correcto es que las dueñas de la casa comience el brindis- murmuro James

-Bueno... Yo-

-vamos mamá- la ánimo Hermione

-Hace cinco años perdimos a un esposo y un padre... Hoy al verlos a todos aquí lo recuerdo más que nunca él era mi fuerza y el amor de mi vida, siempre le pedido que nos cuide y que mi Hermione sea feliz, creo que esta empezando a hacerme caso, por que hoy que estamos todos aquí veo a mi hija sonreír como nunca y la veo plena y segura... Yo se que no soy una buena madre- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no digas eso mamá- reclamo Hermione también con lágrimas en los ojos

-es la verdad te abandone y lo siento... Pero te prometo que este año tratare de salir adelante... Te lo juro... Gracias a todos por estar aquí y por aceptar a mi hija en su familia, gracias a los amigos de toda la vida espero salud y amor para todos en este nuevo año- todos gritaron "salud"

-bien quien sigue...- pregunto Arthur

-Yo...- dijo Hermione - hace un año solo estábamos mi mamá, Luna y yo cenando aquí... Hoy somos tantos que no cabemos en la mesa... Me encantó convivir con la familia de mi novio y con mis amigos de toda la vida... Gracias por estar aquí y espero verlos el siguiente año... Salud- todos volvieron a decir "salud"

-Michas gracias por abrirnos las puertas de tu casa... Como te dije hace unos días nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y eso es por ti... Ya eres parte de esta familia al igual que Harry y nada va a cambiar eso... El siguiente año aquí estaremos y el siguiente y así hasta que ustedes decidan regresar a la ciudad... Salud, amor y bendiciones para todos- dijo la señora Weasley, uno a uno fueron brindando

-Es tiempo- grito George

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...- gritaban todos

-3... 2... 1... Feliz año nuevo- Harry y Ginny se besaron mientras Molly abrazaba a la mamá de Hermione, George y Angelina también se besaban Fred le robó un beso a Luna y después la abrazo Ron besaba a Hermione al separarse todos se estaban abrazando entre sí -Feliz año nuevo mi amor- susurro Ron

-Felicidades para ti también amor- respondió la castaña

-suelta ya a mi cuñada - dijo Fred -déjame felicitarla también- se separaron para empezar a abrazar a todos, cuando los abrazos terminaron y todos se volvieron a sentar Harry y Ginny se levantaron

-tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Harry

-por favor mantengan la calma- dijo Ginny, Hermione tomo la mano de Ron, por la cara de su mejor amigo sabía que no era nada bueno

-Harry y yo...-

-Ginny y yo...-

-por dios...- murmuro James -dilo de una buena vez-

-James... Cállate- dijo Lily pellizcando a su marido

-Si...- se aclaró la garganta -Ginny... Esta embarazada- lo siguiente fue caos... Las mujeres gritaron de felicidad se escucho un "voy a matarte" de parte de un hombre, Ron se levantó pero fue jalado por Hermione al igual que George fue detenido por Angelina, lástima que Fred no tenía a nadie cerca

-Que... tu... que- dijo con la cara roja... Se acercó a Harry y le dio un puñetazo, todos se sorprendieron, Luna llego a su lado y lo jalo

-cálmate...- pidió

-pero... Mi hermanita...-

-Fred por favor cálmate... Ginny ya esta grande... Y Harry no la esta abandonando... Tranquilo- Luna lo abrazo y Fred se calmó al instante

-Fred- grito su madre, George, Ron y Ginny tenían la boca abierta, de todos ellos, Fred era el más impulsivo y costaba mucho calmarlo pero Luna lo había hecho en segundos...

-te lo merecías hijo- le dijo James a Harrry

-Gracias- murmuro sobando su mejilla

-Bien... Ahora que el shock ya paso- dijo Arthur - Que van a hacer-

-vamos a vivir juntos y cuando nazca el bebé nos mudáremos aquí otra vez... Seguiré trabajando como abogado pero seré sólo consultor y Ginny seguirá escribiendo su columna...-

-No van a casarse- pregunto Lily

-si mamá... Pero hasta que Ginny quiera... No quiere casarse embarazada-

-Oh... Bueno... Pues felicidades- comenzaron a abrazarlos

-Estas bien...- susurro Hermione al oído de Ron

-Si... Sólo un poco...-

-Enojado-

-No... Sorprendido-

-Harry es un buen hombre hará feliz a tu hermana-

-Si... Eso espero-

-Y tu... Me harás feliz a mi si quitas esa cara de susto- el pelirrojo sonrió y beso a la castaña, ella se sonrojó y miro a su alrededor no podía pedir nada más esto era perfecto... Simplemente perfecto.

Espero que les guste…

Feliz día del amor y la Amistad :D

Como regalo Capitulo Doble

Conociendo a la familia

Corría el mes de diciembre Ron estaba sentado junto a la castaña en silencio ambos con ropa de invierno... La castaña estaba particularmente nerviosa parecía ayer cuando se arriesgó a aceptar una relación con el pelirrojo, en esos meses su pelirrojo había demostrado ser un caballero divertido y encantador. Ginny se volvió su amiga tan rápido que ahora se contaban todo, más aún pues ella y Harry comenzaron una relación dos semanas antes de terminar el verano. En el pueblo las personas comentaban lo mucho que el doctor visitaba a Hermione, hasta que un mes atrás Ron se arto y sin su consentimiento la beso en el parque mientras todos murmuraban acerca de esto. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca, ya habían hablado acerca de formalizar ella ya tenia 28 y Ron estaba muy cerca de tenerlos y ambos no estaban para perder el tiempo, aunque en realidad su relación era con besos ardientes sin sobrepasar los límites Hermione se volvía insegura y asustadiza cuando las cosas de ponían más ardientes, Ron la respetaba y sabía que debían ir a su ritmo, pues imaginaba que las relaciones con su ex debieron haber sido horribles, sobre todo los últimos meses. Pero ahí estaban ambos sentados esperando la llegada de la familia Weasley para dirigirse a casa de los Potter donde la madre de Hermione ya los esperaba.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa-

-aja-

-Lo digo en serio... Todos van a adorarte-

-Al principio... Pero cuando escuchen mi historia... No te merezco quien va a querer alguien como yo para su hijo- susurro derramando una lágrima traicionera

-Mi amor... Mírame- la castaña volteó a verlo -Nadie va a juzgarte por tu pasado... Fue un error, todos los tenemos... Y yo soy el que no te merezco, te quiero... Eso es lo único que le va a importar a mi familia- la beso lentamente hasta que tocaron el timbre, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta mientras la castaña se quedaba atrás de el

-Ron- grito su madre en cuanto abrió la puerta -Hijo mío... Estas tan delgado...-

-Déjalo respirar Molly... Hola muchacho- dijo abrazando a su hijo mientras metía las maletas

-Y los demás-

-Sólo viene George con Angelina, Fred vendrá pronto se atrasó por trabajo y los demás no vienen-

-Bueno pasen-

-Hermanitoooo- grito un pelirrojo abrazándolo -¿como estas?-

-Muy bien gracias... Familia ella es mi novia Hermione... Amor ella es mi madre mi padre y mi hermano George, la que viene entrando es Angelina-

-mucho gusto-

-Oh hija Ginny y Ron me han hablando mucho de ti... Es un placer conocerte-la chica recibió un abrazo de la mujer

-Con que eres tu la que tiene enamorado a mi hijo... Bastante bonita-

-Arthur... Déjala en paz-

-Si me permiten decirlo eres un bombón- dijo un pelirrojo desde la entrada

-Fred- grito su madre - como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido-

-En moto- dijo sin preocupación abrazo a su cuñada -Mucho gusto- se separó de ella y abrazo a Ron

-muy bien hermanito... Vas mejorando-

-El es Fred Herms- dijo Rojo como un tomate -que no te confundan aunque es gemelo de George tienen sus diferencias -

-Mucho gusto- la castaña sonrió

-El gusto es mío-

-Bueno... Pasemos a sus cuartos para que dejen sus cosas y vayamos de una vez a casa de Harry- todos se pusieron en movimiento, aunque no era una cena formal todos se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron una hora después todos entraban a casa de los Potter donde Ginny y Harry ya los esperaban, después de las presentaciones y una cena donde hasta la madre de Hermione reía, todas las personas estaban animados y al final de la noche todos se llevaron bien, acordaron celebrar Navidad en casa de Ron y año nuevo a petición de la madre de Hermione sería en casa de los Granger, la castaña sabía que tenía un mes para congeniar con la familia de su novio lo cual la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se enteraran de todo.

Dos días después la castaña se encontraba en la cocina Weasley con Molly enseñándole la comida favorita de Ron, Angelina estaba sentada junto a ella con Luna a su lado

-Entonces que hacen para vivir- pregunto Angelina

-Bueno yo soy maestra en la escuela, me encantan los niños- respondió la rubia

-Yo trabajo con el abuelo de Harry en la biblioteca aunque en realidad es más como una obra de caridad que Albus hace por mi... Sólo debo ir tres días a la semana para acomodar los libros y cosas así...-

- y tu que haces-

-Yo soy psicóloga... Doy terapia-

-estas casada con el hermano de Ron- pregunto la rubia

-Si... No los has conocido verdad-

-No...-

- ya los conocerás. Y dime Hermione lo tuyo con mi cuñado va en serio- pregunto la morena

-Bueno... De mi parte si-

-Ya hablaron de hijos- pregunto Luna la castaña se tensó y recordó lo que vivió hace una semana

Flash Back

-entonces cuantos hijos... 1, 2, 3- pregunto el pelirrojo a la castaña

-como...-

-Si cuantos hijos-

-2 pero exactamente eso que tiene que ver con la cena con tus padre- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Tu no conoces a mi madre... Ella va a querer saber todo... Hablara contigo... Te preguntara todo... Después hablara conmigo y si nuestras respuestas no coinciden... Dios no quiero ni pensarlo- la castaña comenzó a reír -Me gusta cuando te ríes- dijo atrapándola en un abrazo, se acercó a ella besándola con mucha pasión, Ron la necesitaba cada vez más, quería dar el siguiente paso pero no se atrevía

- Roon- gimió Hermione cuando le besaba el cuello, comenzaron a avanzar directo a la cama, Ron se quitó su camisa las manos de Hermione estaban sobre sus hombros cuando la chica callo en la cama y el pelirrojo se puso sobre ella la chica sintió su erección cerca de ella eso la altero pero respiro y miro a los ojos al pelirrojo comenzaron a desvestirse se besaban con calma, cuando estaban completamente desnudos y Ron estaba a punto de penetrarla todo se transformo ella ahogo un grito

-por favor noooo... Nooo- comienzo a gritar y golpear al pelirrojo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Hermione- le dijo quitando su cuerpo encima y tomándola de los hombros

-No quiero... No me obligues otra vez... Por favor- tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía, el pelirrojo tomo sus muñeca

-Mírame... Hermione... Hermione- grito sacudiéndola fuertemente, la castaña abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar

-Nooooo- grito con frustración

-Perdón... Hermione yo-

-No... Yo... lo siento... Yo...-

-Shhh- le dijo acurrucándola en su pecho

-Perdón... Él... Maldita sea- grito la castaña visiblemente frustrada

-Tranquila...- acaricio su cabello mientras la chica lloraba, se quedaron en silencio por un rato... Ron tomo su playera y se la puso encima para darle más confianza a ella y así hacer que su mente dejara de pensar sexualmente mientras ella pasaba su cuerpo por la playera del pelirrojo, el se coloco su bóxer después de "vestirse" volvió a abrazarla con fuerza -Linda... Él... Te obligaba, verdad- pregunto Ron con un nudo en la garganta, cuando ella ya se había calmado

-Si...- murmuro -los últimos meses... Yo... No lo quería ya... Pero él no aceptaba negativas-

-Si pudiera... Lo mataba... Con mis propias manos- dijo apretando los puños

-Ya no importa...- dijo bajando la mirada

-Amor...- le dijo tomando su barbilla para subir su cabeza -La siguiente semana vendrán mis padre... Angelina que es mi cuñada... Ella es psicóloga... Podrías hablar con ella si tu quieres...-

-Se que esperas que suceda... siento no complacerte-

-No te disculpes... Yo puedo esperar toda la vida... Me preocupas... Tu-

-Lo voy a pensar... Gracias... Te quiero- el te amo se quedo atrapado en su garganta una parte de ella le decía que él era el indicado, otra parte le gritaba que se alejara

-y yo a ti- susurro mientras la volvía a abrazar

Fin del flash back

Hermione regreso a la realidad de golpe - si ya hablamos de hijos...- respondió sin emoción alguna, todos notaron ese cambio pero nadie dijo nada, tenían exactamente tres días de haber llegado al pueblo y en el mercado le habían informado a Molly y Angelina la maldición de Hermione

-¿Cuantos quieren?- pregunto Luna

- dos...- Hermione observo a las mujeres Molly la trataba de analizar su mirada le confirmo que ella ya se había enterado de la dichosa maldición

-es un buen número... Nosotros también queremos dos- dijo Angelina notando la tensión, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

-Luna... Que te parece si me acompañas a casa de Harry para buscar a Ginny-

-Claro- ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina dejando a Hermione con su suegra

-Entonces me darás dos nietos- murmuro Molly

-Bueno... Eso... Creo- Molly camino al lado de su nuera se sentó junto a ella

-Ron te contó que se iba a casar-

-Si-

-Lavander era una chica muy bonita, pero muy caprichosa... Siempre pensé que Ron se estaba conformando, entonces terminaron y el se fue... El fin de semana que fue a vernos por que llevo a Ginny a casa mire a mi hijo diferente, lo interrogue toda la tarde y finalmente me contó sobre ti, su mirada se ilumino, su sonrisa se amplió, supe que esta vez si que estaba enamorado... Ahora que te conozco se que te pasa lo mismo... Puedo verlo y sentirlo-

-Quiero mucho a su hijo señora-

-Molly, dime Molly-

-Creo que lo amo Molly y eso me asusta... Me asusta mucho-

-Entiendo... No soy una mujer que crea en los chismes... Tengo tres días aquí... Y ellas ya se encargaron de decirme toda tu vida- la chica bajo la cabeza - quisiera... Si tu quieres escuchar tu vida de tus labios- la castaña comenzó a relatar su historia, lloro, sonrió se lamentó y se culpó de nuevo

- y entonces llego su hijo-

-Vaya... Eres una mujer muy valiente...- tomo su mano

-Entiendo si no me quiere como nuera-

-Oh... Linda eres la mejor nuera que alguien podría tener... No me importa tu pasado, me importa la sonrisa de mi hijo cada que te mira, me importa ver la pureza de tu corazón... Eso es lo importante- la mujer abrazó fuertemente a joven tratando de transmitir amor, aceptación, cariño y admiración.

-Mamá ya está la comida- pregunto Ron entrando con su bata blanca mirando la escena

-Hola amor- dijo Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas

-Hola- le robó un beso a la chica y a su madre la abrazo

-Quítate la bata Ron- pidió su madre

-De que hablan- pregunto mientras colgaba la bata

-Hermione me esta contando cuantos nietos me van a dar- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Y que te parece... Dos no está mal o si-

-Está perfecto...- Ron noto los ojos rojos de Hermione pero no pregunto nada...

-Tu madre me esta enseñando a cocinar... Lo hará todos los días... Sí incendió la casa... Lo siento-

-vamos linda... Eso no pasara... Eres muy buena...-

-no lo creo... Mi madre me estaba enseñando antes de irme de casa... Cuando regrese lo intentamos otra vez hasta que mi padre se fue...-

-esta semana vas a aprender más... Y espero tu madre quiera unirse a nosotros...-

-Sería maravilloso...-

-Ya llegamos- dijo Ginny

-Y Luna-

-Se quedo cerca de aquí... Una alumna suya la detuvo-

-si lizz ya te dije que la tarea es para el primer día de clases-

-pero yo no se dibujar-

-para eso es la tarea- sonrió la rubia - y dime que haces afuera sin tu hermano...-

-Él esta con su novia...-

-Ya tiene novia... ¿Cómo se llama?-

-hanna-

-disculpe- la rubia se giró

-de casualidad sabe donde puedo tomar una cerveza- el chico pelirrojo y de sonrisa perfecta...

-Si... En la cabaña de Hagrid... Está por allá-

-Gracias señora- dijo el pelirrojo lamentando lo bella que era

-Es señorita...- murmuro Lizz

-Oh... Disculpe... Pensé que era tu mamá- sonrió el pelirrojo

-No... Ella es la maestra Lovegood... Yo soy su alumna Lizz McGuire-

-Oh... Mucho gusto señorita- le dijo a la pequeña

-Mi nombre es-

-Weasley- dijo Luna

-Como lo sabes- la rubia señalo su cabello

-Oh claro el cabello-

-Soy Luna amiga de Hermione-

-Oh... Mucho gusto linda-

-maestra... Debería acompañar al pelirrojo... Se va a perder-

-Que inteligente es tu alumna... Quieres acompañarme- la chica lo pensó... Ron tenía varios hermanos... Era ilógico que el precisamente fuera el casado

-yo... -

-vamos... Eres la primera chica linda que encuentro aquí...- sonrió seductoramente la rubia no pudo resistirse dejo de lado sus dudas

-está bien- caminaron en silencio entraron al local pidieron una cerveza y el pelirrojo comenzó a seducirla Luna no entendía que tenía ese hombre que todo lo que salía de sus boca era divertido reían y coqueteaban casi naturalmente era como sí pertenecieran el uno con el otro, una hora después él recibió una llamada

-era mi madre- le dijo cuando colgó -quiere que vayamos a comer-

-vayamos-

-claro... Así qué vamos- caminaron riendo en todo momento, el le contaba sus anécdotas y ella le contaba las suyas el trayecto se hizo corto y divertido para ambos al llegar a la casa de Ron entraron junto

-Debo bañarme... Te veo en un momento- dijo el pelirrojo, se acercó y besó la comisura de sus labios, para después salir disparado cuando él ya no estaba a la vista ella suspiró camino a la cocina

-hola- dijo a todos

-Dónde estabas Lu- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Estaba afuera- respondió

-oh... Bueno llegas a tiempo para comer... Sólo estamos esperando a mis otros hijos

-Molly déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa- dijo Hermione los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a poner la mesa al cabo de un rato Hermione, Angelina, Ginny y Luna estaban en la mesa de la cocina platicando mientras que Harry, Ron y Arthur estaban en la sala viendo un juego

-Ya termine de bañarme- dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegó Luna sonrió y lo miro el paso de largo sin hablarle se dirigió a Angelina y la beso

-Te hacia mucha falta hermanito- Luna abrió enormemente los ojos

-cállate enana...-

-Ella es mi amiga Luna... El es el hermano de Ron- el pelirrojo regreso juntó a ella le sonrió

-mucho gusto chica linda-

-igualmente- dijo con la voz ronca era todo lo que pudo aguantar -Voy al baño con permiso- se levantó y casi corrió al baño

- estúpida... Estúpida... Estúpida- se recrimino limpiando sus lágrimas -eres una tonta...- respiro profundo y decidió salir con la cabeza en alto. Mientas caminaba de regreso

-hola linda...-

-Eres un pendejo- le respondió

-Disculpa- el hombre no entendía nada, el coraje de la rubia iba en aumento ella se giró con lágrimas en los ojos

-crees que por ser de ciudad puedes venir a adquirir una amante-

-Que yo que-

-No te hagas idiota... Primero tratas de conquistarme y ahora llegas a besar a tu esposa como si nada... En mi cara- el hombre comenzó a comprender todo comenzó a reír fuertemente -y encima te burlas de mi pendejo pedazo de...- comenzó a golpearlo

-Hey Hey tranquila...- el pelirrojo rápidamente la tomo de los brazos y la giro

-Estas confundida... No llores... Mi hermano va a matarme por esto

-déjame... Suéltame... Voy a decirle a tu esposa-

-Decirme que exactamente- el hombre soltó a la rubia mientras esta se limpiaba las lágrimas y su mujer estaba cruzada de brazos con la ceja levantada

- es un mal entendido ella piensa que soy Fredy- dijo rápidamente antes que ocurriera algo peor

-Por que gritan- pregunto un pelirrojo bajando las escaleras la boca de la rubia se abrió

-Yo soy George... El es Fred... Él trato de conquistarte no yo- dijo lentamente conteniendo la risa

- oh por dios- dijo la rubia con el rostro color rojo -Lo siento mucho-

-Tranquila... Yo también hubiera reaccionado así si pensara que el que me conquisto llega a besar a su esposa- dijo Angelina, Fred llego juntó a ella y la abrazo - siento hacerte llorar... Vámonos linda no hay nada que ver aquí- George salió del pasillos con Angelina

-Luna lo siento... Pensé que sabías... tengo un gemelo-

-ya me di cuenta... No lo sabía- se separó de él -Que pena... Golpeé a tu hermano-

-Se lo merece... Vamos a comer- se sonrieron y caminaron a la mesa, todos los veían de manera curiosa

-esta cantando- Su madre estaba cantando no podía creerlo era año nuevo todos vendrían a cenar, Molly y su madre estaban en la cocina mientras que ella estaba con Angelina en su cuarto había decidido dos días atrás hablar con ella

-Nunca has pensando en llevarla a terapia...-

-Si... Pero ella no quiere-

-Las depresiones son así... Hay días buenos y malos... Pero no querías hablar de tu madre o si-

-No... Se qué los psicólogos no dan terapia a conocidos...-

-Quieres que te de terapia-

-no exactamente... Tengo un problema... Seguramente ya escuchaste acerca de mi maldición-

-Si... Tonterías si pides mi opinión-

-Bueno... Hace un tiempo... Ron y yo intentamos... Estar juntos... Pero... No pude-

-No te excita mi cuñado- pregunto naturalmente

-No es eso... No pude... Yo-

-¿por qué?-

-todo empezó bien... Pero... Cuando estaba apunto de... Tu sabes... Entrar... Me perdi en mis recuerdos...-

-Quieres contarme exactamente que recuerdo-

Flash back

Se miró al espejo... Ya tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo, su vientre se veía más grande pero en su cara no había una sonrisa hace más de dos semanas que no veía a sus padres, que decir de sus amigas ni siquiera podía hablar por teléfono, si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería así de infeliz se abría alejado... Pero ahora no podía. escucho la puerta abrirse

-Ya llegue- grito su marido ella salió del cuarto -Que haces- parecía tranquilo

-Estaba doblando la ropa... Vas a cenar-

-No... Ven aquí- la abrazo y toco su vientre -tu pecho está más grande- murmuro en su odio mientras tocaba su busto

-Si... Es por la leche- subió su vestido y tocaba sus piernas

-mmm... Quiero hacerte mía- gruño

-No... El bebé esta muy grande... Es incómodo... Cuando nazca ya...-

-Crees que voy a esperar 1 mes para reclamar mi derecho-

-no soy una propiedad-

-tu eres lo que yo quiera... No me hagas enojar... No quiero pegarte- la jalo hasta la cama - ahora cúmpleme-

-Noooo... Déjame-

...

Fin del flash back

- es natural que te suceda lo que te sucedió-

-Pero... Yo quiero solucionarlo-

-mi consejo sería que hagas terapia porque efectivamente yo no puedo dártela... No hay psicólogos aquí-

-Si... Pero cuentan todo a los demás-

-aunque no es lo normal... Puedo contactar a una colega... Ella dio terapia por skype-

-enserio... Creo que eso sería mejor que quedarme con mi miedo...-

-tranquila Hermione... Pronto estarás disfrutando de las habilidades de los Weasley... Te lo digo por experiencia... Vas a desear no levantarte de tu cama- ambas mujeres rieron

-Estas loca-

-Hey... Ya lo veras... George es uff... El mejor sexo de mi vida... Por eso me case con él-

-Y él jura que estas enamorada- ambas rieron.

-Que te parece sí bajamos-

-claro- ambas mujeres regresaron a la cocina a seguir ayudando, antes de que se dieran cuenta la casa de los Granger ya estaba repleta de gente todos charlaban animadamente Fred estaba haciendo reír a Luna mientras James y Arthur hablaban de fútbol, Ginny susurraba con Harry en una esquina, Molly su madre y Lily estaban en la cocina y ella estaba con George y Angelina el único que faltaba era Ron que estaba atendiendo una emergencia ya tenía una hora que se había ido, por suerte era precavido y siempre cargaba su maletín y bata

- crees que regrese pronto- le pregunto Angelina

-No lo se... Según entendí era un parto... Cuanto dura un parto natural-

-No lo se... Vamos a preguntarle a las señoras de la cocina- ambas mujeres caminaron a la cocina

-cuanto dura un parto- pregunto Angelina entrando las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas

-Bueno depende-

-De que exactamente señora Granger-

-Bueno... Si el bebé está listo...-

-Con todos mis hijos fueron casi 15 horas de trabajo de parto y 20 minutos de alumbramiento-

-Harry solo tardo 10 minutos-

-Hermione tardo 25 minutos-

-Y si son tan rápidos porque Ron no llega-

-Angelina pareciera que eres tu la novia - rió Molly

-Es que tengo hambre-

-últimamente siempre tienes hambre-

-eso me dijo George-

-Yo dije que-

-Que estoy comiendo mucho- dijo Angelina haciendo un puchero

-Eso... Si... Ya llegó Ron- Todos salieron de la cocina, el pelirrojo estaba despeinado y con sangre, nadie dijo nada

-Hola mi amor- le dijo besándola

-Hola-

- voy a usar tu baño-

-claro pasa... Te acompaño-

-Si- la cara del pelirrojo era de susto, caminaron hacia el baño, entro al baño y Hermione entro después de él, se quitó lo bata y se lavó las manos

-¿qué paso?-

-Hermione- el pelirrojo la miro asustado

-Que te pasa...-

-Lo siento me impresiono mucho lo que pasó con esta joven-

-ella está bien... Sus bebé está bien-

-Si... Estará bien- Ron la abrazo fuertemente -te amo... Nunca jamás volverás a sufrir... No sí puedo evitarlo- Hermione estaba confundida por sus palabras. Tocaron la puerta

- perdón por interrumpir pero Hermione Luna te esta buscando-

-claro Harry... Ahora regreso- se separaron y Hermione salió del baño

-estas bien Ron- el negó con la cabeza -¿qué pasa?-

-fui a atender a una mujer al siguiente pueblo...-

-Si un parto...-

-Si... Pero el parto no debía suceder hoy... Ella...- hizo un gesto - su marido la golpeo, si su vecina no hubiera llamado a la policía probablemente estaría muerta, cuando llegue estaba en el suelo tirada en un charco de sangre... Por eso vengó así de sucio... mientras la atendía en lo único que podía pensar era en Hermione... Al ver a esa mujer llorando y desesperada pensé en mi novia... Ella debía sufrir así- una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, Harry lo abrazo

- tranquilo hermano... Ella sufrió pero eso no puedes arreglarlo...-

-te juro que lo mataría-

-Bienvenido a la fila... Si ese imbécil regresa sería muy estúpido porque tendría una muerte segura... No pienses más en ello... Ahora ella está feliz y eso es lo único de debe importante, que serán juntos y se aman-

-Si... Tienes razón- se compuso su ropa y salió del baño para llegar a la sala todos lo miraron esperando una explicación del porque de la sangre

-siento la tardanza... Pero el parto se complicó un poco... Pero ella y su bebé están bien- las personas le sonrieron

-Que bueno hijo... Ahora todos a la mesa...- anuncio su suegra todos comenzaron a sentarse y empezaron a comer con pequeñas conversaciones y risas, después de dos horas todos estaban satisfechos

-Creo que lo correcto es que las dueñas de la casa comience el brindis- murmuro James

-Bueno... Yo-

-vamos mamá- la ánimo Hermione

-Hace cinco años perdimos a un esposo y un padre... Hoy al verlos a todos aquí lo recuerdo más que nunca él era mi fuerza y el amor de mi vida, siempre le pedido que nos cuide y que mi Hermione sea feliz, creo que esta empezando a hacerme caso, por que hoy que estamos todos aquí veo a mi hija sonreír como nunca y la veo plena y segura... Yo se que no soy una buena madre- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no digas eso mamá- reclamo Hermione también con lágrimas en los ojos

-es la verdad te abandone y lo siento... Pero te prometo que este año tratare de salir adelante... Te lo juro... Gracias a todos por estar aquí y por aceptar a mi hija en su familia, gracias a los amigos de toda la vida espero salud y amor para todos en este nuevo año- todos gritaron "salud"

-bien quien sigue...- pregunto Arthur

-Yo...- dijo Hermione - hace un año solo estábamos mi mamá, Luna y yo cenando aquí... Hoy somos tantos que no cabemos en la mesa... Me encantó convivir con la familia de mi novio y con mis amigos de toda la vida... Gracias por estar aquí y espero verlos el siguiente año... Salud- todos volvieron a decir "salud"

-Michas gracias por abrirnos las puertas de tu casa... Como te dije hace unos días nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y eso es por ti... Ya eres parte de esta familia al igual que Harry y nada va a cambiar eso... El siguiente año aquí estaremos y el siguiente y así hasta que ustedes decidan regresar a la ciudad... Salud, amor y bendiciones para todos- dijo la señora Weasley, uno a uno fueron brindando

-Es tiempo- grito George

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...- gritaban todos

-3... 2... 1... Feliz año nuevo- Harry y Ginny se besaron mientras Molly abrazaba a la mamá de Hermione, George y Angelina también se besaban Fred le robó un beso a Luna y después la abrazo Ron besaba a Hermione al separarse todos se estaban abrazando entre sí -Feliz año nuevo mi amor- susurro Ron

-Felicidades para ti también amor- respondió la castaña

-suelta ya a mi cuñada - dijo Fred -déjame felicitarla también- se separaron para empezar a abrazar a todos, cuando los abrazos terminaron y todos se volvieron a sentar Harry y Ginny se levantaron

-tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Harry

-por favor mantengan la calma- dijo Ginny, Hermione tomo la mano de Ron, por la cara de su mejor amigo sabía que no era nada bueno

-Harry y yo...-

-Ginny y yo...-

-por dios...- murmuro James -dilo de una buena vez-

-James... Cállate- dijo Lily pellizcando a su marido

-Si...- se aclaró la garganta -Ginny... Esta embarazada- lo siguiente fue caos... Las mujeres gritaron de felicidad se escucho un "voy a matarte" de parte de un hombre, Ron se levantó pero fue jalado por Hermione al igual que George fue detenido por Angelina, lástima que Fred no tenía a nadie cerca

-Que... tu... que- dijo con la cara roja... Se acercó a Harry y le dio un puñetazo, todos se sorprendieron, Luna llego a su lado y lo jalo

-cálmate...- pidió

-pero... Mi hermanita...-

-Fred por favor cálmate... Ginny ya esta grande... Y Harry no la esta abandonando... Tranquilo- Luna lo abrazo y Fred se calmó al instante

-Fred- grito su madre, George, Ron y Ginny tenían la boca abierta, de todos ellos, Fred era el más impulsivo y costaba mucho calmarlo pero Luna lo había hecho en segundos...

-te lo merecías hijo- le dijo James a Harrry

-Gracias- murmuro sobando su mejilla

-Bien... Ahora que el shock ya paso- dijo Arthur - Que van a hacer-

-vamos a vivir juntos y cuando nazca el bebé nos mudáremos aquí otra vez... Seguiré trabajando como abogado pero seré sólo consultor y Ginny seguirá escribiendo su columna...-

-No van a casarse- pregunto Lily

-si mamá... Pero hasta que Ginny quiera... No quiere casarse embarazada-

-Oh... Bueno... Pues felicidades- comenzaron a abrazarlos

-Estas bien...- susurro Hermione al oído de Ron

-Si... Sólo un poco...-

-Enojado-

-No... Sorprendido-

-Harry es un buen hombre hará feliz a tu hermana-

-Si... Eso espero-

-Y tu... Me harás feliz a mi si quitas esa cara de susto- el pelirrojo sonrió y beso a la castaña, ella se sonrojó y miro a su alrededor no podía pedir nada más esto era perfecto... Simplemente perfecto.

Enviado desde mi iPad


End file.
